Into Reality
by Not-A-Randomer
Summary: [1 of 8] When a school project goes wrong, two girls must deal with the unexpected output of a teleportation machine with irregular consequences as having two fictional characters in reality isn't exactly what they expected. (Rated T for general abridgedness)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do_ NOT_ own, Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series or any of the things referenced.

* * *

It was nearly the end of another day; the last rays of sunlight coated the city of Aberdeen in a bright glow. The sky had just started to turn pinkish and the people who lived there were out trying to enjoy the last few hours of the day. In a nearby garage, hidden away from the commotion of the high street, two girls worked on a school project. Then again, one worked while the other sat on the sidelines watching. The girl sitting watching, stretched out on a chair showing vague interest, had a ruby red hooded fleece covering a white T-shirt and black denim jeans overlapping her red baseball boots, the same shade as her fleece. She ran a semi-tanned hand through her messy black spikes as a gesture of boredom. Her deep red eyes carefully studied the movements of the other girl. She had a darker tan compared to the former and her eyes were blue like sapphires. Her hair, the colour of lapis lazuli, was tied back in a loose ponytail. Her clothes were simple, a white T-shirt and pale blue denim overalls complete with white boots. She was the one working on the largish cylindrical glass tube-like machine secured to the cement floor with metal bolts. The first girl sighed and strolled over to the second.

"Why exactly did you drag me here Lola?" she asked.

"So you could witness my amazing skills put into action," Lola grinned, a slight Mexican accent filtering through in her speaking. "An A in my physics and engineering practical work exam of course."

"Yes and while it's all very impressive considering you built that thing yourself, what is it and what the bloody hell does it do?"

"Well Amy, it's a teleportation device. It works by trans–"

"I know _that_," Amy frowned. "I'm not stupid."

Lola laughed a little. "Our teacher assigned us each a code that matches an item. Then the student, me, builds the machine and inputs the code given to us and retrieves the object to bring in at the end of the holidays to pass the test. Of course we need photos and screenshots and stuff as well but I have those already."

"So…do you know what it is you're teleporting?" Amy cast a sceptical look in Lola's direction. The latter just kept smiling as though nothing could go wrong.

"No idea whatsoever."

Lola stood up from beside the machine, shaking her legs to get rid of the slight cramp that had built up for so long. She walked over to a nearby oak desk where a thick blue notebook lay open on a page covered in formulas, annotations and notes. At the foot of the right hand page was a code of six characters written in large squiggly handwriting. Reading it, she typed the data into the laptop computer beside her. Amy peered over her shoulder as she worked away on the laptop; she really hoped Lola knew what she was doing. Lola straightened up and looked down at the thick black cables connecting the laptop to the teleportation pod. A series of small white sparks ran down through the cables and into the machine. The LED lights illuminated automatically and a low hum emitted from the machine that gradually got louder. Lola clenched her fists in anticipation while Amy stared in awe. Her eyes drifted to the screen of the laptop.

"Um…is it supposed to do that?" Amy pointed at the screen. Lola turned towards it, more and more error messages appeared.

"No! NO! _NO!_ This isn't supposed to happen!" Lola panicked. "Work properly! I command you!"

"Um…is it supposed to do _that_?" Amy pointed at the glass tube. Lola turned towards it and went wide eyed.

The glass tube had smoke coming off it, the insides were steamed up and white hot electric energy ran up the sides of the glass panels. Sparks flew from the bottom of the base and into the air. In short, the pod looked as if it was about to explode. The noise was deafening. Amy grabbed Lola by the wrist and dragged her away from the volatile device. The two girls dived behind a solid steel desk and prayed that the machine would not explode.

There was a deafening boom and a flash of blinding light and then it was all over. Lola inched towards the edge of the desk to catch a glimpse. Amy tried to hold her back but Lola shrugged out of her grip. Lola stared in awe at the perfectly intact machine she created and what happened to it. The lights, electricity and the noise had disappeared completely, as if it has never happened, however a purple-blue-black fog circled around inside the glass tube. Amy slowly inched towards Lola. Lola gulped. Amy was about to speak when a high pitched male voice cut her off. It came from inside the mysterious swirling fog.

"Where are we Fluffy? Is this the shadow realm?"

Another voice answered the first's question rather rudely. It was deep with a very prominent English accent, "How the bloody hell am I supposed to know…and for the last time, I am _not_ a bloody cat!"

Lola and Amy stood speechless. They glanced at each other, their voices only able to reach a whisper maximum.

"Lola…" Amy gulped. "That sounded like…"

"But it can't be…" Lola whispered.

Nervously, she inched up to the pod, wringing her hands in sheer nervousness. Amy stood behind her, just as uneasy as Lola was. She swallowed and clenched her fists, summoning up enough courage to speak, and chapped on the glass.

"Hola in there…can you hear me?"

Lola anxiously waited on the reply from the inside. The high voice replied to her after a few moments.

"Yes we can frigging hear you!" the voice announced. "Is this the shadow realm?"

"…Not exactly," Lola replied slowly. "Hold on a second and I'll get you out of there."

Lola pressed and held a glowing white button on the control panel on the right hand side of the glass door. Three red lights at the top of the door lit up and changed slowly to green as the glass door became operable. With a shaking hand, Lola slid the door back and the fog rolled out. Amy had subconsciously walked over to stand beside Lola. As the bruise coloured fog cleared, the darkened silhouettes became more visible. Two males stepped out from the glass tube. One was tanned, the other was pale. One had platinum blonde hair, and the other had bright white. One wore a lavender shirt that exposed his midriff, the other, a blue and white striped T-shirt. One wore gold jewellery and the other, a light blue overshirt. One held the millennium rod, the other, the millennium ring.

One was Marik Ishtar, the other, Yami Bakura.

Both were very confused.

* * *

_Review_ please also _PM_ me if you have any questions about the story.

Adios amigos,

~ Not-A-Randomer


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do_ NOT_ own, Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series or any of the things referenced.

* * *

Marik and Bakura surveyed the girls in front of them and vice versa. An awkward silence settled over the four.

"Fangirls!" Marik squealed, diving behind Bakura and pushing him towards Lola and Amy. "Take him! He's fluffier!"

Bakura cast a tired, yet deathly, glare at Marik and returned his attention to the two girls in front of him.

"Who the bloody hell are you and where the bloody hell are we?" He asked a little less than politely.

Seeing as this didn't receive any sort of a reply or a reaction whatsoever, Marik pushed a disgruntled Bakura to the side and stepped forward, raising the millennium rod and nearly shoved it in Lola's face. She turned away slightly in uneasiness and annoyance.

"I, Marik Sebastian Ishtar the third, command you two shadow demons - slash fangirls - to tell us we are immediately!"

"Well I, Lola Janine Rodriguez the…first, command you to get your sceptre out of my face so I can tell you!"

Marik lowered the millennium rod and stepped back a bit, slightly amused by her feisty attitude. Bakura just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Thank you…anyway, I'm Lola Rodriguez and this is my cousin Amelia Reid," Lola gestured to Amy nervously. She was still coming to terms with the fact that her own machine brought fiction characters into reality. It was impossible yet there they were, Marik and Bakura.

"So Lola…Amelia, as–" Bakura began.

"Call me Amy please," she interrupted.

"–I was going to ask, where the bloody hell are we?" Bakura finished.

"You…how can I put this…how would you react if I told you you were anime characters?" Lola asked nervously.

"I'd say stop stating the bloody obvious and tell us where the we are!" Bakura snapped impatiently.

"You're in the world that created yours, the 'real' world as you could possibly call it," Amy said simply.

"Seriously? You're kidding right?" Marik turned around to face the others for the first time. He had previously occupied himself with accidentally breaking a strange looking gadget on the nearby shelf. "Although now that I think about it, it is probably the most logical explanation to the recent occurrences."

"My my Marik, I never knew you were capable of using such big words and thinking at the same time. Is that a new achievement for you?" Bakura asked smugly.

"I refuse to dignify that with a response," Marik retorted with a glare in Bakura's direction.

"You two seem pretty indifferent to…this," Lola raised an eyebrow. She was still trembling slightly from nerves, as was Amy, but she was trying not to show it. "If it was me I wouldn't know what to do."

"There have been many fanfictions where this has happened," said Bakura. "I never found the idea entirely impossible to be honest."

Lola opened her mouth to speak but closed it again when she had nothing to say.

"Uno momento por favor," she excused herself to disappear over to the laptop to maybe try and figure out why fictional characters were brought into reality and not whatever was supposed to come through instead.

She also used this as an excuse to get away from Bakura, it was awkward talking to him and he was glaring at her the entire time. Amy wasn't much help; she just stood there with a deadpan expression on her face.

Marik stood there beside the two remaining. He looked to Bakura, and then to Amy. Both stood in almost the exact same position with almost identical expressions, confused and slightly irritated. Marik fidgeted with his hands and looked over to Lola sitting on a swivel chair typing. She looked a lot friendlier than the two in front of him at the moment.

"Um…a moment…pour favour…" Marik shoved his hands in the pockets of his cargo pants as he retreated over to the bluenette with the laptop. "What she said."

"I'm assuming you know who we are then," Bakura stated plainly, glancing at Marik who was looking over Lola's shoulder while she typed. He had no idea what she was doing but watched anyway in mild fascination. Like a small child in front of a colourful picture.

"Marik Ishtar and Yami Bakura from the anime Yu-Gi-Oh, more specifically Yu-Gi-Oh abridged…" Amy trailed off at the end, still in disbelief that an anime character was standing before her.

"I don't suppose you know how we were brought here do you?"

"Don't ask me, it was Lola's…thing. Ask her." Amy pointed to her cousin.

Bakura rolled his eyes and walked over, followed by Amy, they too had no idea what Lola was doing. She was talking to Marik and telling him about where they were.

"Do you know how they were brought here yet?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, the code history was blanked when the machine did what it did. The whole thing circuited so actually…" Lola sighed "I'm sorry but until it is fixed, you can't go home to your own world until it is."

"Woo!" Marik cheered, "We get to stay in the future world!"

"Future world?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at Marik and turned to Amy, "What year is this?"

"2416," Amy replied

Bakura was speechless. Marik looked as excited as a small child in a toy shop. Amy rolled her eyes and looked despairingly at Lola who surveyed the scene with an optimistic expression.

"They have to stay with us don't they?"

"Seems so," Lola smiled. Amy sighed wearily.

"Hey shadow fangirls!" The two girls heard Marik call.

Amy turned around and glared at Marik, "My name is Amy."

"And I'm Lola, the other said with a small wave.

"Sorry," the blonde muttered sheepishly, "We were wondering if…we could…stay with you after all we do have nowhere else to go?"

"Sure. I was actually about to ask you the same thing," Lola smiled.

She unclipped her overalls and slipped them off to reveal a navy blue denim miniskirt. She folded them neatly on the shelf space with her name engraved on it and put on a blue hooded fleece in its place. She took two small silver cylinders placed on the desk and passed one to Amy and then two more from the a pile on a large shelf and tossed one to Marik and the other to Bakura. The former looked at it curiously while the latter eyed it suspiciously.

"What the bloody hell is this thing?" Bakura asked rudely, not bothering to hide his suspiciousness.

"It's a hoverboard," Lola replied.

Lola took her cylinder, apparently a hoverboard, and pressed the blue button on top. White lights illuminated on the sides and it slimmed and expanded into a medium board shape. Marik's unconvinced expression turned into a grin. Bakura stared in awe by the transformation and the design on Amy's board when she did the same, lots of triangles in different sizes and different shades of red with her name in jagged, graffiti style letters at the bottom right hand. Lola's board had a combination of the Mexican and Scottish flags. One third of the background was green, the other was blue and last was red in three horizontal stripes. The foreground was the white cross of the Scottish flag and the Aztec pictogram of the Mexican flag.

"Why the merge of two flags?"

"I'm 'Mexish', my Padre is Mexican and my Madre is Scottish." Lola smiled.

Marik chuckled at Lola's self-proclaimed nationality which was basically just an amalgamation of two current ones. Amy placed her board on the ground, Bakura and Marik copying her like a Simon says game, and stepped on it. A white light flashed and metal straps automatically securing her feet into the board to ensure no falling off. She rose into the air with her cousin and new comrades. The large double doors automatically opened as the four rode out into the night.

The sight that met Marik and Bakura's eyes was incredible. The sky was in two halves, one side was inky black and alit with bright twinkling stars while the other was a dull red glow which spread far above the buildings conveying the illusion that the horizon itself was on fire. One the ground, the city had already lit up with white lights from the buildings that were all shapes and colours. Hovercars and other wheelless vehicles sped down the roads and other people below them were walking along the street minding their own business. Neither Marik nor Bakura had ever seen anything like it before in their lives, and Bakura had lived for over five thousand years.

"Just out of curiosity, what country and city are we in?" Marik asked.

"We're in Scotland, Aberdeen," Lola answered. "This is known as 'Granite City' for some reason."

Marik shrugged, indicating he didn't know the reason any more than Lola did. The night time breeze felt cool on his skin as he flew down one street after another. The wind in his hair. It was sort of like riding a motorcycle Marik surmised. He dismissed the thought, a motorcycle was definitely better. He wondered if there was still motorcycles around and where to get them or steal them in his case, it may be a different world but he was still an incredibly evil and sexy villain. He was about to turn and ask Lola when he heard a familiar British accent yelling.

"Oh bloody buggering bollocks!"

Marik and Lola both turned to see Bakura's board going haywire. The white haired thief was being spun around in circles and flipped upside down and he had no idea how to stop. Lola and Amy were trying to hold in their laughter and maintain some sort of a worried expression while Marik just bust out laughing. Bakura passed by them once again looking a little scared and slightly nauseous. Lola did the first thing she could think of and rammed her board into Bakura's when she had the opportunity. The thing slowed and stopped working for a split second but began functioning normally again before Bakura started properly falling. He held his arms out for a moment to regain his balance. Deeming the hoverboard partially safe to use, he glided along and regrouped with Amy, Marik and Lola.

"Better?"

"Yes thank you but I didn't need your help. I was perfectly fine," Bakura lied, trying to maintain at least some of his dignity after what just happened.

Lola was about to say something but Marik beat her to it.

"Try telling yourself that a minute ago," Marik retorted smugly.

"Bugger off Marik!" Bakura snapped. "I'm a five thousand year old thief's spirit so forgive me if I can't operate a bloody hoverboard."

"Shut up Fluffy!"

"I've told you a billion bloody times now, don't call me Fluffy!"

The two continued to bicker and throwing insults at each other leaving Amy to groan tiredly and Lola to once again try and contain her laughter.

"This was going to be fun," Amy thought sarcastically.

* * *

_**Review**_ please also _**PM**_ me if you have any questions about the story.

Adios amigos,

~ Not-A-Randomer


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do_ NOT_ own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series or any of the things referenced.

* * *

Lola's eyes shot open. A white ceiling was her first sight of the new day. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms, hearing a slight crack. Her ultramarine hair fell to above her shoulders in messy curls. Slowly, she made her way silently out of her top bunk, taking care not to disturb Amy on the bottom bunk, breathing softly with a peaceful look upon her face. Halfway down the ladder, the metal creaked loudly. Lola froze in fear and glanced over to Amy who just groaned and rolled over in her sleep. Lola released her breath in relief. Stepping off of the ladder onto the floor silently, Lola glanced at the holographic digital clock displayed on the wall. It was twenty seven minutes past nine. A thought struck her mind and an evil grin found its way onto her face. The alarm was set for half past nine. Lola repositioned the clock right above Amy's sleeping figure and turned the speakers up to the loudest volume, one hundred decibels. Lola inwardly cackled evilly at the thought of her cousin's reaction. Lola saw the numbers switch to twenty nine. Seeing this as a good opportunity for extortion, Lola brought out her phone and began recording the scene of Amy sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of the giant floating clock hovering above her. The numbers switched to thirty.

"THE TIME IS HALF PAST NINE!" the speaker boomed loudly.

Amy shrieked loudly, sitting up at once and clutching her sheets in shock. Lola burst out laughing as Amy regained her composure; the clock still booming in the background, repeating the same statement over and over. Amy turned to Lola who was rolling on the light blue carpet in hysterics.

"You...should...have seen...your face," She said through laughs.

Amy sent a scathing glare at Lola, which would usually have made her lock herself in the bathroom until the black haired girl had calmed down. This time however, Lola was too busy crying with laughter to notice the 'I'm going to kill you' look in Amy's eyes. The latter sighed and a small, yet sinister, smiled crawled onto her face as she remembered something. Amy stretched her arms and switched the clock to snooze mode, meaning it would go off again in ten minutes. A very sleepy looking Marik and an irate looking Bakura strolled into the room

"Is the foghorn alarm really necessary?" asked Bakura tiredly.

"That was another one of Lola's idiotic pranks," replied Amy.

"Idiotic! You're just jealous because I prank better than you," Lola examined her nails casually with a smug expression on her face.

Amy simply smirked, recalling the earlier memory. "Oh really...remember that time with the angel cardboard cut-out? And then the Slenderman cut-out?"

"I'd…really rather not," Lola cringed at the memory.

Amy smirked victoriously. Marik broke the silence, alerting Bakura who looked half-asleep.

"Why are we up this early? It's Saturday if I recall correctly"

"Marik just because you sleep in until after lunchtime on weekends doesn't mean everyone else does," Bakura scowled.

"Frig off Fluffy," Marik yawned. "I'm going back to bed."

"Wait a minute, do you guys want to come to Air-o-matic with us today? It's an amusement park."

Marik stopped when he heard those words; he walked back and turned to Lola, stroking his chin as though he had an imaginary beard, "An amusement park you say?" he grinned excitedly.

"Sí."

"Then we shall accompany you to this 'Air-o-matic' place," Marik cheered.

"What do you mean _we_?" Bakura piped up from his spot leaning against the baby blue painted walls, a tired and bored expression on his face. "For all you know I might not want to go to this place you speak of."

"Well fine then, I'll go without you," Marik shrugged. "It's gonna be fan-frigging-tasic!"

Bakura glared at Marik. Amy saw this and sensed an argument coming. She looked at Lola who was lying in her bed again. Amy stood up from the bottom bunk, her knees cracking slightly with the sudden movement. She ran a hand through her messy black hair and stepped onto the second rung of the ladder to pull the covers off of her cousin who tried to tuck herself back in.

"Get up lazy."

Lola sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Five more minutes Amy, I'm tired."

"Well you should have thought about that before you got up ten minutes earlier than the set alarm time and decided to pull that prank on me."

Lola grumbled, throwing the cream sheets off and nearly kicking Amy in the face in the process of climbing down the ladder to the top bunk. Amy, who narrowly avoided a kick to the face, muttered under her breath about how this was too early for her to have to deal with Marik and Bakura, who were one insult away from a fistfight, as well as Lola's immaturely childish behaviour. She stretched her arms and walked out of the room into the brightly cream painted hallway. The grey carpet was warm and fluffy to the touch of her bare feet and the floorboards in the stairs creaked from her footfalls as well as another pair as well. Amy turned around to see Bakura a few steps behind her at the top of the staircase and Marik positioning himself to side down the wooden banister.

"Lola was getting changed." Bakura sighed. He looked visibly irritated at the fact that he had to sleep in Lola's little brother Gerardo's racecar shaped bed made for somebody less than half his size while Marik shoved him out of Lola's parent's room with the large comfy double bed.

"Oh. If you want breakfast, just raid the cupboards," Amy continued downstairs followed by Bakura.

Marik grinned and quickly slid down the banister and landed on the floor, disappearing into the kitchen without needing a second telling. Bakura and Amy sighed at the same time, probably with the same thoughts running through their minds; it's too early to deal with Marik Ishtar. The former two continued downstairs and shuffled into the kitchen to the circular wooden table, welcomed by the blaring sound of the radio. Marik was already browsing the cereal choices in the cupboard with a bowl on the dark green granite countertop below, concentrating as if it was a matter of life and death.

"Marik just hurry up and pick a bloody cereal!" Bakura snapped.

"Okay okay…geez," Marik rolled his eyes. "Stupid grumpy limey."

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to," Marik smiled innocently.

He walked over with a full, although small, bowl of chocolate flakes and sat down at the table beside Amy and Bakura. Bakura had his usual cup of tea which he had made quickly while Marik was deciding on what kind of cereal to have. He sat slouching with one arm over the back of the chair looking at the clock. It was twenty seven minutes to ten. He noticed Amy looking up at the clock, a bowl of orange and apple slices in front of her as well with a slight smirk on her face. He chose not to question her about it. Marik sat cheerfully eating his cereal without a care in the world. He noticed the tired look on Bakura's face.

"Cheer up Bakura," he smiled.

The white haired male looked up at the blonde. His eyes, only just showing through his white hair held a watered down glare because he was a cross between irritated and tired. The rest of his face was hidden by a pale red ceramic teacup.

"We're in another world," Marik continued, "What anime characters can say that they've been to another frigging world?"

Bakura lowered the teacup, tilting his head in thought to Marik's question even though it was rhetorical to make him feel better. "Well actually in season three there was the virtual world…and then in season five where everyone gets sent back to ancient Egypt but that's just Yu-Gi-Oh. There has probably been a lot more…"

"Touché," Marik grinned as he continued. "How many anime characters can say they've been to an amusement park in another world?"

"Actually the characters in Fairy Tail were in some sort of an amusement park in a castle in Edolas. And I'm pretty sure there's more as well."

"Frig you," Marik scowled. "I was only try–"

He was cut short by the sound of Lola coming down the stairs and then the familiar booming of the 'foghorn alarm' declaring the time to be twenty to ten am. They heard Lola curse in Spanish and the sound of her running back upstairs to switch the alarm off. Amy looked vaguely disappointed and turned back to her breakfast muttering irately.

"Were you trying to get her back with the snooze button?" Bakura asked.

"Yes but it doesn't matter. I'll get her back when she least expects it."

"Buenos dias everybody!" Lola slid into the room due to the tiles and the fact that she was in her socks. "¿Qué tal me amigos?"

She went to one cupboard for a bowl and then another for the box of chocolate cereal just as Marik had before her. Instead of the navy blue Scotland T-shirt and white shorts she wore as pyjamas, she had on the same as she wore yesterday. Amy still had her pyjamas on, a red T-shirt and red and black striped pyjama trousers. Lola sat down in between her cousin and Marik with a bowl of cereal and a smile on her face as if this wasn't an abnormal situation.

"Lola, can I ask you, how long until we get to go back to our own world?" Bakura spoke up.

"Well definitely tomorrow. It's just me, Amy and Emily were going to this amusement park today. There's a new rollercoaster called 'the Deathinator' that just opened. I haven't seen it but it's supposed to be awesome," Lola replied.

Amy's eyes widened from where she was standing by the sink. "You forgot one minor detail, what will Emily think about," she gestured to Marik and Bakura, "them?"

"Oh frig I totally forgot about Emily," Lola groaned. "How the frig am I supposed to tell her?"

As if by magic, or an incredibly unrealistic coincidence, Lola's phone rang. She dug it out of her pocket and saw that it was Emily herself who was calling her. She winced, Amy pressed her hand to her mouth, Marik gasped and Bakura sipped his tea. Completely indifferent. Lola answered her phone nervously.

"Hi Emily," Lola spoke calmly however her voice shook a little, "What's up?"

"_Hi, I was just wondering what time we were to meet again. Was it half ten?"_

"Yes…that was the time which we were meeting outside the amusement park…me you and Amy," Lola rubbed the back of neck nervously.

"_Cool. See you then," _Emily's cheerful yet tired voice rang out through the phone.

Lola paused awkwardly. "Wait Emily!"

"_What?" _

"Well…would you mind if two more people came with us?"

"_Um…no, not really. Who?"_

"Um…Mark and…Brian…from school. You know Mark and Brian right?"

"_I don't know them. Lola are you alright?"_

"Yes. Yes I'm perfectly fine. Nothing is up at all…" Lola trailed off, glancing at Amy who responded with a tired look.

"Just tell her Lola."

"_What did she say? Tell me what?"_ Emily asked from the other end of Lola's phone.

Lola sighed. "It would be better if I showed you, switch your call to video."

Lola turned her phone horizontally, holding it away from her ear. The green telephone on the screen was replaced with an image of Emily. She had blonde hair with a purple outline tied back into a ponytail and black hair strands styled into a middle parting. Her light blue eyes full of confusion looked at Lola from her end of the video.

"_What are you trying to show me?"_

Lola turned her phone around to face Marik, Bakura and Amy. Marik waved at her, Bakura curtly nodded in acknowledgement of her presence and Amy smiled at her. Lola turned her phone for Emily to face her. The latter still looked confused.

"_Is that Mark and Brain? I've never seen them before at school. Or anywhere,"_ said Emily. _"They actually look more like those two guys from the thing you and Amy like on the internet, the British guy and the gay one."_

Before Marik could retort to Emily's comment about his sexuality, Amy covered his mouth with her hand.

"That's because it is them," Lola told her friend.

"…_You made holograms of them? Lola I know you like them but isn't that a bit much?"_

"No, they aren't holograms, that's the real thing. I…somehow brought them into the real world with the teleportation machine we were to build as an assignment for the summer. I don't know but it happened."

"_You…you brought them…into reality…fictional characters…from a cartoon,"_ Amy had to cover Bakura's mouth as well this time, _"That's…"_

"Never been done before, I know but I need to ask you two things, can you please keep this a secret and can they come with us to today?"

"…_I-I guess so but…"_ Emily was still speechless.

"Cool thanks, I'll see you at half ten. Bye. Emily."

"_Bye Lola."_

Lola hung up her phone. "Emily knows," she said with a smile.

Marik sat back down at the table after putting his bowl in the sink. "I am not a homosexual. How could anybody even think that?"

"Yes because it's obvious that someone who dresses and acts so effeminately is obviously straight," Bakura smirked smugly.

"Hey! I'm not that effeminate and I'm definitely into women." Marik glared at Bakura.

"Marik face it, you're about as straight as a circle." Amy added her part to the conversation.

"You know you guys are just the worst," Marik scowled. He turned to Lola who was about to say something. "Oh don't you start as well."

"Actually I was going to say that the things that make you appear effeminate are actually a well known part of Egyptian culture more past than present mind you. The jewellery and kohl eyeliner are a symbol of great wealth and power in men," Lola stated blandly, much to everyone's surprise. "And lavender," she gestured to Marik's shirt, "Is a shade of purple which also has connotations of wealth and power and the like."

Bakura opened his mouth but found that he couldn't possibly form and sort of sensible response to Lola's statement. He just sat, frozen. His five thousand year old mind trying to reply. Nevertheless Lola continued.

"To judge someone's sexuality based on appearance is ignorant in itself but comparing them to stereotypes without knowledge of any cultural reasons is actually a mild form of discrimination."

Even though Lola was being matter-of-fact, Marik swore he could see her smirking slightly when Bakura surrendered the argument, gulping down the last of his tea and muttering what was most likely curses under his breath.

"Way to sound like a bloody smartarse Lola," Amy muttered. No one heard her.

Marik smiled at Lola. She leaned away from him slightly in uneasiness. "Sorry."

"Why the frig are you apologising? You stuck up for me," Marik put his arm around her. "For a smelly girl, you're alright."

"Gracias," Lola smiled back.

Bakura rolled his eyes at the two across the table chatting happily in a conversation about something that didn't make much sense to him but was really funny to them. Amy took this as her cue to exit to go and get dressed because she was still in her pyjamas. She was halfway to the door when Lola spoke up.

"Where're you going?"

"To get dressed," she gestured to her current attire of red and black nightwear. "It's your turn to babysit the anime characters."

Lola shrugged and went back to her conversation with Marik and Bakura commenting every now and again. The sun shone down from its spot in the sky.

It was going to be a good day.

* * *

_**Review**_ please and _**PM**_ me if you have any questions about the story

Adios amigos

~ Not-A-Randomer


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do_ NOT_ own, Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series or any of the things referenced.

* * *

The blinding sun shone brightly in the brilliant azure sky. The streets were partially populated by people walking around either with a purpose or just to enjoy the late morning sunshine and fresh air. Amy and Bakura walked along the pavement, blending in with everyone else as they had hoped, their intended destination was not far away and a ferris wheel could be seen in the distance, towering over the trees and high rise flats. Amy strolled along the pavement with Bakura who was keenly observing the surroundings - no doubt comparing it to a regular street in his own world. Marik walked along a high brick wall about the same height as Amy and Bakura give or take. Lola rode slowly along on her hoverboard beside him, that being her preferred mode of transport. Marik decided to break the comfortable silence that had settled over the four.

"I have to say this future world is amazing. With the giant light sticks—"

"That's a lamppost," Bakura interrupted.

"—and the big fancy buildings—"

"It's just a house," Bakura sighed irately

"—and the tiny oceans on the sidewalk."

"It's a bloody puddle Marik!"

"It's a bloody puddle Marik," said person mimicked before jumping off the wall, deliberately landing in said puddle in attempt to soak his white haired friend.

Bakura and Amy narrowly avoided getting soaked by a wave of muddy water. The two proceeded to glare threateningly at Marik who stood ankle deep in a pool of water. Apparently the puddle was deeper than he had first anticipated.

"I probably should have thought this through," he grimaced as he walked out of the water.

"Well done Marik, you're an idiot in our world and are now and idiot in this one," Bakura mock bowed. "Congratulations."

"You can't say you've never been it a situation where you never fully thought something through," Marik returned the irritated look.

Bakura paused; he had been in one situation like that, the moment he sealed himself into the millennium ring to wait for five thousand years and then two hundred episodes to put his plan into action. He remembered wondering if this was the best plan he could come up with but in the end he gave up because he was already in the ring and it was too late to do anything about it. He remembered spending five thousand years being absolutely bored out of his skull waiting for the ring to fall into the hands of its current host - Ryou Bakura. Although one upside, he supposed, was that he did get to see all of history in the making meaning his knowledge of ancient times and civilisations was a very reliable source. Nevertheless, Marik saw Bakura having to think about that for a minute.

"Exactly so shut up," Marik snapped and began walking to catch up with Lola and Amy who were a few feet away.

"Hey Marik if want to use my hoverboard so you don't have to walk then you can," Lola offered. "It can hold two people actually."

Lola lowered to near the ground and Marik looked at it with a vague amount of suspicion in his eyes. The blonde shrugged and stepped on. A slight beeping sound was heard before the thing doubled in length, automatic straps fastening around Marik's feet. The board rose into the air, hovering just above Amy and Bakura.

"Cool," Marik grinned. "Although I still prefer a motorcycle, do you still have those?"

"There are hovercycles which is basically a motorcycle that hovers. Wheeled transportation is almost extinct with only few wheeled vehicles left in existence. Usually on display in a museum or in a private collection," Lola explained.

"No it wouldn't be the same without wheels," Marik sighed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it," Lola was slightly uneasy.

"What shade of blue did you dye your hair? It really suits you," Marik twirled a couple of strands around his fingers, trying to decide on the shade Lola's hair was.

"It's ultramarine but I didn't dye it," she replied coolly.

"You mean it's natural? That's cool because again, it really suits you."

Lola thanked him for his compliment. Her hair was a bright shade of ultramarine and a similar hair colour than in the Rodriguez family only hers was a little brighter than her father whose hair only looked blue when the light shone on it the right way. Her little brother had the same shade as her father and her mother was a blonde. Back when she used to live in Mexico, people would keep asking her if she dyed her hair. She wasn't really bullied as such just overly irritated by idiots who didn't believe she had naturally blue hair. When she moved to Scotland and begun attending high school, she still got annoyed by idiots, only there were a lot more of them than in Mexico. Lola surmised that this was where she got her cousin Amy's dislike for people.

They arrived at the place not five minutes later. Emily stood outside the gates waiting for them. She was a few inches shorter than Lola with a pale grey hooded shirt and matching bottoms on. Her plain T-shirt was yellow. Lola and Marik dismounted the hoverboard and Lola greeted her friend as did Amy. Marik ignored her and Bakura greeted her coldly. Emily looked nervously at Lola and then to the two characters in front of her.

"Hi Marik and… Brian?"

"Bakura," he corrected.

"Right, Bakura," by the look on her face Emily still couldn't believe that there were fictional characters in front of her.

Marik continued to ignore her.

"Was it something I said?" Emily whispered to Lola.

Amy rolled her eyes and slapped his arm. "Be nice."

"But she called me gay."

"So does everyone else on the bloody internet."

"What? Seriously? Not _everyone_ thinks that do they?"

Marik's protests were drowned out by Amy who had walked inside along with Emily and Bakura, Emily was carefully studying Bakura as Marik was too far into a rant to notice. Emily was asking Bakura questions that were a bit too scientific for his liking.

"Do you think your particles will be different because you're not from this world?"

"No, you're making me sound like some sort of bloody alien."

"Was the coded formula altered to bring you here?"

"I don't know what the coded formula was or is."

"You don't seem to know much. Should I try asking Marik?"

"You have a better chance of getting answers from me and I have no bloody idea what you're talking about," Bakura was slightly relieved to finally be asked something he could answer. "We come from a show about adults who practically rely on an overly complicated card game to live, we don't know much about science. Except maybe Kaiba, he did invent all those holograms."

"So are you some sort of advanced hologram built by Kaiba?"

"No."

Emily paused. She ran over her previous knowledge in her mind, Lola followed the task given and then this, she glanced to Marik and Bakura having to try and separate Amy and Lola having an argument, happened. Emily had no idea what scientific reason could explain this but it happened and there was fiction in reality. She might as well accept it and move on.

They paid their money, Marik and Bakura turning down the offer of having their tickets bought for them by Lola. A large black box sat in the back of the small entrance admission booth where people could buy tickets and wristbands and the like. It turned Marik and Bakura's yen into the exact amount in pounds therefore there was no inconvenience with the currency difference. Yu-Gi-Oh was set in Japan after all. Bakura complained about the wristband price once they were away from the booth. Lola laughed and compared him to her father. The five of them walked to the nearest board map to locate where to go.

"We're to go there," Amy pointed to a black dot labelled 'The Typhoon'

"What's 'The Typhoon'?" Marik asked. "It sounds like some kind of tropical storm."

"That's because it is idiot," Bakura muttered.

"'The Typhoon' is actually the name of one of the new hovercoasters. It just opened today," said Amy, "We're here early because there will be a big massive queue when more people start to come."

"A hovercoaster you say? I love those," Marik grinned. "I want to go on it!"

"And they say it's so terrifying that you don't actually ride it, the sheer adrenaline makes you imagine the whole thing," Lola grinned. "It's that awesome. Apparently."

"Now I really want to go on it," Marik's grin widened to the extent that he vaguely resembled Melvin only his hair was significantly flatter and he looked more like a small child on a sugar high rather than a homicidal maniac.

"Marik you've never been on a hovercoaster before. How would that even work anyway? A rollercoaster needs to ride on the track, a hovercoaster suggests that it floats," Bakura asked in a semi deadpan tone. He couldn't help the little bit of curiosity that crept into his voice however Amy chose not to mention to Lola that there were no 'they' that had been on before them to say that.

"It does hover; a rollercoaster rode on a track whereas a hovercoaster is held in place by a magnetic field to stop it derailing." Emily explained.

Bakura had figured out a while ago that the scientific jargon wasn't going to stop anytime soon so he decided to just nod and say uh huh. It made him feel stupid but technically he and Marik were primitive to this reality which brought to mind another question Emily had asked, wasn't he from the past because of when Yu-Gi-Oh was set. Bakura knew he was from the past in his show but to come into real life and find existence has moved another four hundred and forty something years was a little too much of a change which was kind of ironic considering he had been preparing himself for a five thousand year timeskip initially. He was from the double past as Marik had so eloquently put.

Marik on the other hand only absorbed everything he could. He felt as excited as he was when he went outside the tomb for the first time. After all this was a whole new place after the years of what he was used to… Marik did a mental double take at the brief moment of déjà vu he just had. This place was way different from an Egyptian marketplace, there was a hell of a lot less sand for one thing but the buildings were so high and futuristic looking. And they were so many different colours for example on the way here he saw a spiral shaped office block that was an off shade of dull blue. He remembered back to the time he was first in Domino. Sure they were tall, rectangular, glass plated and unlike anything he had ever seen as a thirteen year old child who had ran away from his 'home' to seek vengeance on the ancient spirit of a forgotten Pharaoh but it seemed almost boring compared to what he had seen today alone.

"We're here."

Amy's voice effectively brought Marik and Bakura out of their innermost thoughts to find that in the short space of less than five minutes, they had arrived in front of the amusement park ride that had been dubbed 'The Typhoon' or, by Lola, 'the ride so scary it makes you hallucinate'.

Both Marik and Bakura, who hadn't previously seen a picture like Lola Emily and Amy had, were speechless, a massive understatement. It was relatively comical to see their jaws drop and eyes widen in synchronisation.

Both lavender and brown irises glanced at the already building queue of people to the towering inferno of metal that was probably taller that about four KaibaCorps stacked one on top of each other.

Or about a million hamsters glued together.

* * *

_**Review**_ please also _**PM**_ me if you have any questions about the story.

Adios amigos,

~ Not-A-Randomer


End file.
